botifandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Episode 10
Animal (獣, Kemono) is the 10th episode of Blade of the Immortal: Immortal. Characters *Manji *Hyakurin *Rin Asano *Souri *Taito Magatsu *Shinriji *Giichi Synopsis Manji wants to go after Rin, but he has no pass. That's when Souri and Magatsu appear before him. Souri tells Manji that he can acquire as many passes as Manji likes, but there's a condition. Meanwhile, a gray-haired, one-armed Shira appears before Hyakurin and Shinriji as they re-work their plan for assassinating Kagehisa. Summary Manji was talking with Hyakurin, saying about what happened with Shira and that they won't be able to team up. Hyakurin told him he should have killed Shira, if he had to injury him and that Giichi had found Kagehisa whereabouts and Rin was heading there on her own. Walking in town, Manji wondered what to do, as he knew where Kagehisa was, but couldn't pass the checkpoint. He bumped into Souri, who asked him where Rin was and why didn't he followed her. Hearing that Manji didn't had a pass, Souri told him he can get him as many as he wants, as long he isn't a criminal. In that moment Manji then saw Taito Magatsu behind Souri and prepared to fight, wondering why he was there. Souri then said its better that the knew each other and then took the paper with Shira's symbol from Taito and showed it to Manji, saying that he may help with his search and that it would be boring to just give an entry pass to Manji for nothing. As Manji looked at the symbol, he realized it was Shira. Shinriji and Hyakurin were eating and Shinrinji suggested they could buy their freedom for 100 ryo, although they can keep working for Mugai-ryu, they will have free food, but will have to kill for others. He wanted to ask Hyakurin, that after two years when they are free, they won't have any other families and if she wanted to be with him, but Hyuakurin said gross, which made Shinriji to start apologizing and it was all a joke, but then Hyakurin showed she found a fly in her food and that was gross and asked what Shinriji was talking about, as she didn't listen. They heard someone coming up and saw Shira with a gray hair. Hyakurin told him they though he had died and that Giichi wasn't there today. He asked if their targets were alive, and Hyakurin told him they killed them, although she heard one survived. Shira explained that in their profession, you shouldn't leave the target alive after he saw your face, or they may came after you. Hyakurin commented that sounded like he was talking about himself, which made Shira smile and then he left. Hyakurin told Shinriji they need to leave. As they were about to, Itto-ryu men entered and attacked Hyakurin. An injured man revealed himself as someone who survived Hyakurin arrows and now she would pay. Shinriji then came and saw the men that attacked Hyakurin. He started fighting them, killing couple of them, while Hyakurin was telling him to run, as he was no match for them. Eventually, he was slashed by one of the men and Hyakurin taken. Outside, Shira received a paper and was thanked for the information of Mugai-ryu. Manji was speaking with Taito, saying that he got beat by the guy he had to beat, and now acted as his underling. Taito declined it, saying that while Souri said he didn't know anything about Shira, he gave off vibe that he knew and Taito decided to stick around him, as he may slip out something. Manji asked Taito if he wanted to come with him. Giichi returned at the base, to find out Shinriji killed and pointing towards a direction. Hyakurin was being tortured and beaten by the Itto-ryu members as they wanted to know who "Akagi" was. While they were beating and raping her, Hyakurin was remembering about Shinriji and her time with him, how he loved to smell her hair as it reminded him of his blond mother. Giichi went to look for her and caught a man, he started asking him about Hyakurin and that he smells of someone who had slept with a woman. The man tried saying this was the red light district, but Giichi explained that Hyakurin uses a specific chemical to bleach her hair and that he smells of it too and then proceeded to cut off his head. Giichi then went and killed two more people from Itto-ryu. When Hyakurin was left alone with a man, he fell asleep and managed to get her shoe in which he hides a blade. In the mean time, Giichi killed another Itto-ryu member and the man with Hyakurin heard him scream and went to check out what happened. Giichi faced the man outside, who threatened him he will go kill Hyakurin before Giichi can kill him, but then Hyakurin came out. He tried to attack her, but Giichi cut off his hand. As he tried running, Hyakurin took his sword and killed him. She then remembered her past and how her husband cast away their daughter saying women were useless for the dojo and years later killed their son, for not being strong enough for a man. She then killed her husband and bleached her hair, trying to remove the blood of her child. As he was about to be executed, Giichi showed up and saved her. Three days later, Hyakurin woke up with Giichi next to her. He asked her if she had a dream of her child and she confirmed. Hyakurin asked about Shinriji and Giichi told her where he buried him. Giichi had informed their superiors about the current situation and about Shira and they were waiting for orders. She told Giichi she was hungry and he went to bring some food. As he returned, Hyakurin was gone and he waited for her. Hyakurin had went to Shinriji grave and had cut her hair short, leaving it on his grave. She then returned to Giichi, who told her that the food is now cold. Category:Episodes